Parallels: Creative Directions
by Hyper-Deductions
Summary: When Misty is fired from her job as an assistant, her day could not get any worse... until the elevator breaks down and she is trapped inside with a strange woman by the name of Cordelia. foxxay. M for smut, Multi-chapter. Part of the parallels series with Ellii51 (orginisation13)
1. Part 1

**Author's note: This is the second installment of the parallels series with Ellii51 (organisation13), huzzah! This again will be multi-chapter and very, very smutty. The second part should be out soon. Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: We do not own AHS or it's characters, this is for entertainment purposes only. If we did own AHS, Zoe wouldn't have been so fucking useless. **

It had been a long day for Misty Day, a very long day indeed. All she wanted to do right now was leave the office and go home, maybe drink some hot chocolate and binge watch a pointless random series that she hadn't seen before, no matter how horrific it would be. Besides, it couldn't be worse than having to run around after her uptight photographer boss who cheesed over false compliments to uncooperative, disrespectful models. All Misty's day had consisted of were coffee runs, light adjusting and being shouted at. Not because she had done anything wrong but because someone else had. She loathed her job and often questioned whether or not she should climb her superior's ego and jump down to his IQ, a near death sentence to anyone.

"Missy" he hissed. The young girl looked up from her paperwork a slow blink and a tight smile prodded in his direction.

"It's Misty- sir." She nodded cautiously, wide eyed and chewing on the inside of her cheek to stop herself from saying something that would not only result in her getting fired but most likely some kind of restraining order. She needed this job. She needed to keep her mouth shut. It wasn't like that was the fifth time in the past hour he had called her some kind of name bar her own or anything.

He waved his hand in dismissal "Misty-Missy, whatever, same thing," Misty found herself gripping her pen a little tighter "Look I need to talk to you."

"Have I done something wrong Sir?"

"Just follow me." He said, removing his round glasses and putting them down next to his camera.

"Take five girls!" He hollered over to three girls stood about in the most ludicrous outfits Misty had ever seen in her god given life. She followed her boss into the hallway, her hands in the pockets of her jacket and her head kept low, she would look at the floor, she couldn't upset anyone that way.

Her employer was a large man, muscular and not someone you would typically associate with being a photographer. He was a smart man in the way he dressed just not in general; misty could point out many moments in her career when this shining aspect of his personality presented itself and when it did it was usually hilarious.

For example, they were going to do a shoot with some equine sportswoman in Greece and when asked at the airport what he did for an occupation by a tall brunette he responded "I'm a famous photographer' which was untrue 'In fact I'm on my way to the city of Greece' at which point the woman flashed a look to Misty who's deadpan expression almost spelled out the word 'run' and she did.

He stopped in the hallway, crossing his arms as the door closed behind misty, she lent against the wall and looked up at him with a raised brow.

"We're letting you go."

"Excuse me." Misty stammered, her eyes widening.

"We're firing you."

"W- wait- wh- why?!" She demanded, her hands coming free from their pockets and bundling themselves into fists.

"You just didn't work out" He sighed with a raised brow "You can leave now, I'll pay you a lump sum to get you through the next two weeks."

"Are you fucking kidding me?!"

He shook his head "Look I don't like doing this, its a waste of my time, now if you'll-"

Misty's fist met the side of her bosses check with a confirming crack to the jaw, he stumbled back into the wall, his head smacking on the bricks as Misty was on him in a second, grabbing his suspenders and hurling her weight to the right, hooking her ankle around his leg which sent the large man tumbling to the ground, blood spilling from his mouth as he coward on the floor.

The young girl gave a bared toothed grin, looking down, impressed with her red knuckles. She glared up slowly, her brows furrowing. "That felt so good." She leaned down, pointing a finger at him. "An' you're the fuckin' biggest dick I've ever seen."

Misty snatched her bag from out behind the door and marched down the hallway, she pressed the button on the side of the wall adrenaline making her hands shake as the numbers counted down to her floor. The metal doors opened and a tall, straight haired woman stood on the left hand side of the ebony elevator, the mirror behind her and her hadn't resting on the metal railing. She smiled as Misty entered the lift. Glancing to her side and smiling back. she leaned forward and pressed her floor number and the lift began to move. She lent back, sighing covering her face with her hands. She had wished this day had gone better. In all honesty Misty hadn't really accounted for this, she had spent hours working on portfolios, horse on endless paperwork and days finding and booking locations. She couldn't figure out what she had done wrong and that infuriated her, wasted time and effort for a shitty unappreciative boss who told her that she simply 'didn't work out'. How dare he. The Cajun didn't really know where to go from here, she wouldn't know where to start looking for a job, let alone ace an interview. Misty's day couldn't possibly, absolutely not get any wo-

The elevator lurched to an abrupt halt with a painful squeal. The taller woman gasped and grabbed onto misty's arm as the lights shut off. The elevator did not fall, it simply stopped.

"Ya know." Misty said "If this was going to fall, I'd be falling too. Holding onto me ain't gonna save ya." She laughed.

The woman released her grip as a fading red light blinked on and off in a hypnotizing rhythm.

"Yes- um, I'm sorry."

"It's alright." Misty smiled. "But it looks like we ain't goin' anywhere for a while."

She slid down the wall and took a seat on the floor. Stretching her legs out in front of her. Misty liked to consider herself a cool cucumber, the sort to keep calm under these circumstances, she was good at keeping control in these situations, or so she had been told. Maybe she was kidding herself by what other people told her. After all he was told by a palm reader she would have a happy and prosperous life, she was obviously a complete idiot. Besides, she just didn't care anymore, this day had gone from bad to worse to fucking train wreck.

"Is there a phone box in here so we can let them know we're in here?"

Misty looked up to the control pad "Nope."

Several moments of silence passed, the red haze filling the elevator and just as quickly fading out. Misty's stare did not waver away from the door's, almost as if she was hoping her mind would somehow fling them open and allow for an escape. She wasn't in a hurry, she was just bored… and she wanted to go home and cry, maybe smash some plates, cry some more. Who was she kidding, she was a mess.

"So," the woman sat down next to her, sighing "I suppose- um- My name's Cordelia."

"That ya real name or ya hooker facade."

"Excuse me?"

"Sorry, the names Misty, Misty Day."

"And you're accusing me of a hooker facade with a name like Misty Day?"

She gave a light laugh "Ya got me there."

Cordelia gave a soft smile, glancing down. Misty had expected the elevator to start moving again some time now but it did not budge. The looked up and the winking light, squinting a little.

"Fuckin' light." She growled.

"Not a fan of lights?" Cordelia ginned trenchantly at her.

"Shut up." She laughed.

"You'd think that a building like this would have its shit together, a functioning elevator for a start."

"Ya'd think. So are you one of them models? I ain't seen ya round."

Cordelia's face flushed red with embarrassment "um- no- no I'm not. I'm um, I'm the Creative Director of Robichaux's."

"Aren't you coming home a bit early for a Creative Director?" Her face expressionless.

Cordelia shrugged "I guess I finished my shift."

Misty exhaled, sliding further down the wall as she folded her arms and placed them over her knees. Looking back at Cordelia she raised a brow. "So, ever been trapped in an elevator before?"

"Can't say I have of I'm honest." Cordelia laughed giving a small chuckle. "Not really something that happens in this building too often."

Me neither. Its strange."

"It is, considering it always happens to other people." Cordelia looked over, her gaze holding a little longer over Misty's body than it maybe should have, her brows suddenly raising "Is-is that blood?"

"Its not mine, don't worry" Misty smiled. Her face dropped on the realization of what she had said. "No- I don't mean, ugh, it's been a bad day."

The older woman nodded, a small smile appearing on her lips, those lips that misty felt oddly attracted to. "Did you hit him hard?"

Misty grinned, filling with unexplained lust. "Yeah."

"Good, I like women that can throw a good punch or two."

Misty swallowed hard, not wanting to let her eagerness get to her "You do?"

She nodded with a coy grin, biting her lower lip and moving closer to Misty "Yeah." She said, their faces only inches apart. Misty wanted this, something about it being in a dark stuck elevator seemed adventurous and risky, exciting even.

There was a moment of silence before anyone said anything, misty's lips were slightly parted, her pupils dilating "Are you going to-"

Kiss her, which is what Cordelia did, tongues dancing in mouths for what seemed like an infinity. What started out as a duet soon turned into a full frontal assault, attacking each other for dominance. Misty's hands traced up and down Cordelia's back, clawing and grabbing.

"Stand up." Cordelia ordered.

"What?" Misty gasped breathlessly.

"Do it."

She did as she was told, she didn't know why, but something compelled her to do so. The spell cast on her seemed unbreakable. Misty rose, trembling slightly as Cordelia once again brought herself onto Misty's lips, pushing her back up against the wall. A hand caressing her breast while the other wandered up the young woman's thigh.

Cordelia hastily moved her lips to Misty's neck, sucking and biting much to the pleasure of the younger woman.

"God that feels good." Misty moaned, leaning her neck back onto the elevator wall. As she did this Cordelia raised her right hand to the waist of Misty's jeans, moving her thumb teasingly over the fabric, undoing the top button and zipper before eventually slipping her fingers underneath the fabric.

"Shut up." Cordelia said pressing her lips to Misty's, muffling her moans.

Without warning, Misty felt Cordelia's thumb circle her clit, the older woman's ministrations quickening with every touch. The young woman felt her eyes roll in the back of her head as she groaned in delight at the euphoric sensation. "Just fuck me already." Misty rasped.

Just as Cordelia was about to insert her fingers into Misty's centre, the two were interrupted by the flickering of the returning lights and the familiar clunking sound of the elevator being brought back into motion. With the lights now on and the realization at what they were doing hitting Cordelia like a slap to the face, the Creative Director pulled away from Misty, coughing lightly and composing herself as she leaned back on the wall as if nothing had happened.

Misty on the other hand stood opposite Cordelia, panting as she rushed to fix the buttons on both her shirt and her jeans. She pushed back her untamed curls while mimicking the same gawky coughing as Cordelia had done before her.

The two remained in awkward silence until the elevator grinned to a slow halt once it reached the lobby. Cordelia keeping a lopsided grin on her face as the doors slid open. She stepped out, her heels clicking on the floor as they made ground on the lobby tiles, she pivoted on her heel to face Misty who still busied herself with tucking in her shirt and straightening her jacket.

"I don't suppose you'd be looking for a job as some kind of assistant maybe?" She asked, raising her brow "The pay would be good"

Misty stuttered for words her mouth moving but no sound came from it, the best she could muster up was "Yugh." And an enthusiastic nod.

"Good" she said, walking away. "You start tomorrow."

The doors closed and Misty was left in the silence until the hum of the mundane elevator music started up again. She needed to get to the lobby, why did she not get off on that floor? The lift rose up and stopped on the 10th floor, the metal sliding apart to two paramedics helping her former boss into the elevator, his face bloodied and covered in bits of tissue.

"Hi." She smiled, leaning over to press the buttons "What happened to you?"


	2. Part 2

**Authors note: The second part of this installment. Myself and Ellii51 hope you thoroughly enjoy it. M rated for smut duh.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own AHS or its characters, just the fic and yeah… you know the drill. **

No, no, that wouldn't do at all. She wanted to wear a blazer, not her usually casual, humdrum style she wore so often. She needed to be smart, sophisticated. She had just landed herself the job of a lifetime and she was not going to let her style represent her in the wrong kind of way. It had entered her mind that the woman in the elevator may have been joking, maybe she was being sarcastic, after all, who trusts a complete stranger that half fucks them against a broken down elevator wall… but Misty really had no other choice but to go and really needed the job, it wasn't like she could just pull a job out from thin air and if this was the real deal then she would be rather pleased with herself.

Misty threw down her only jacket onto her bed, along with the rest of her wardrobe. she stood half naked in front of her open wardrobe and already late with nothing to wear.

Fuck.

There was a small knock on the door and Misty hurried to grab a dressing gown and throw it over her shoulders. She peered through the peephole on her door, undoing the chain lock and opening the door to her flat apartment. A small, neatly dressed woman barged into her room, three large designer bags in tow.

"Sorry Ma'am." She said, scuttling across the floor, pausing at the mess before laying down the bags on the bed, she took out a small slip of paper from the top pocket of her suit and glanced down at it. "Misty Day?"

"Y-yea, who are ya and why are you in my apartment, I'm already late for my-"

"For your new job I know" the black haired woman said. "Miss. Goode is not best pleased but after some digging she thought you may appreciate these."

Misty peered into the bags, a few tight blazers and shirts, pencil skirts and trousers. she checked the tags, prices removed but sizes left on.

"How'd ya know where I live? and-and my size?" She said lifting up one of the shirts.

"We have a very skilled IT department Miss. Day."

"Right"

"Now you need to hurry up, Miss. Goode is giving you until twelve to be outside her office."

"But that's-"

"Ten minutes yes, I know." She gave a shrewd smile. "Have fun Miss. Day."

The short woman swiftly made her exit, not touching a single piece of clothing strewn across the floor and furniture. Misty stood in silence for a moment in awe before lashing on the clothes. She rushed out of the door, then back into her apartment to grab a bagel which was hastily shoved in her mouth as she did up her shirts buttons and rounded her door again. She burst out onto the street hailing a cab with a desperately flailing arm.

"Robichaux's Offices, I'll double it if ya can get me there in under three minutes."

"You got it lady."

It took 2 minutes 35 seconds to reach the building, the driver had timed it himself. Misty reluctantly but quickly slapped the wad of cash into his hand and rushed into the office like a stumbling whirlwind, knocking over some man with a stack of paper and galloping past the secretary who tried but failed to stop the curly haired blonde from continuing on when she got caught in her phones wire. Misty chose the elevator, stairs would be a challenge in heels. And showing up to her new job sweaty and out of breath wasn't the best for first impressions. She didn't exactly have a good track record with elevators but it would be faster and more direct. The metal doors slid open and she was out like a horse from the stocks, veering left with a wobble of the ankle as she burst through the frosted glass doors of Cordelia's office.

She stood in a suspended state of animation, her bow legs symmetrical to her flailing arms trying to fix her hair and suit.

"You're late." The older woman said lightly, not bothering to look up.

"I am and there's really no excuse for it, I'm really sorry."

"And you didn't knock."

"Y-yes im really sorry, it wont happen again." Misty said apologetically, looking down and away from Cordelia.

She paused, glancing up from her paperwork and taking off her glasses "It's alright… Do you like the clothes?" She purred.

Misty looked down "Oh yes, they're um- amazin' thankyou."

Cordelia smiled "They look good on you." She eyed the young woman up and down with a seductively raised brow before putting her glasses back on "Tight… Collect some files for me would you, dear. Fifth floor printer"

"Yes Miss. Cordelia."

"Misty dear, its Miss. Goode in the workplace."

"Y-yes Miss. Goode."

Misty turned away. Fifth floor, shouldn't be too hard. She walked out of the office. The secretary marching toward her, pointing a finger and two thuggish men looking at her.

Shit.

Misty darted back into the office. Cordelia looked up from her paperwork again and just as she opened her mouth to pour out some discipline the two security guards burst through the door. grabbing Misty's arms and forcibly trying to move her out of the room.

"Get ya filthy hands off me." Misty hissed, battling with them to the last second, writhing and kicking.

The Creative Director rose from her seat delicately. "Enough." She said sternly, the room fell still and into a silence. she had a strange kind of authority, one where you'd think something horrific may happen if you didn't stop immediately what you were doing. "What on earth are you doing to my assistant?"

"Very sorry Miss. Goode, we didn't realise this was your new assistant"

"Well perhaps next time one of you will ask me before someone is forcibly removed from my building." She took her seat and waved a hand in dismissal. The group of three moved out of the room as Misty pulled down her blazer.

"Thank you Miss. Goode." Misty pushed back her hair, composing herself properly and standing a little straighter.

"That's quite alright Misty," Cordelia paused. "Now that paperwork please?"

"Of course." Misty dipped her head and pivoted on her heel, walking through the glass doors of Cordelia's office and back to the copy room.

On reaching her destination on the fifth floor, she grabbed the stack of papers from the bottom of the printer, organising them neatly in her arms so Cordelia would be able to sort through them easier when she received them.

Not wanting to be gone too long, Misty darted through the corridors uneasily, stumbling every so often. She veered left and her foot got caught underneath her. She let out a cry of terror and scrunched up her eyes as she clutched the papers tightly, she waited and waited but she never hit the ground. Misty looked up as a tall man in a shirt and tie helped her upright.

"Thanks." She coughed.

"No problem." He said with a smile. "I've never seen you around here before. Are you new?"

"Yeah actually. I started today."

"Oh cool, that explains alot, so that was you causing all that commotion then?"

She blushed lightly. "Yeah, sorry 'bout that."

"Not a problem, give anything to have someone liven up this office. Not that there isn't enough drama behind the scenes mind you."

"Oh really?" Misty said raising her brow.

"Yeah… Say, what job did you say you had again?" He probed.

"I didn't." She frowned.

"So what are you?"

She hesitated. "I'm Misty Day, Miss. Goode's new personal assistant."

The man smiled coyly. "Ah i see."

"You say that like you know something about the job."

"It has its perks, I'll give you that." He chuckled.

"Were you ever-"

"No, never, started out as a computer guy, always stayed a computer guy, I like it that way. From working here five years I know that she goes through enough of them. I knew someone else that had the job before you."

"Who's that?"

"You'll find out, I'm sure." He said with a half smile, sinking his fangs into the new information.

"See you round Miss? Sorry what was your name again?"

"Day."

"Kyle Spencer. " He said with a lopsided grin, patting her on the arm and continuing on down the hallway.

Remembering her actual job, Misty took the elevator back up to Cordelia's office. This time being more cautious of her surroundings as not to fall and drop the papers tightly clutched in her hands and pressed against her chest.

Misty tapped lightly on the glass door of Cordelia's office.

"Come in." Misty heard Cordelia say from the other side of the door. "What took you so long?" Cordelia said looking up from her screen.

"I uh, tripped after leaving the copy room." Misty uttered feeling slightly embarrassed. "Don't worry though, I didn't drop anythin'. It's all still here in the same order that it came out."

"That's fine just place it on the desk next to those yellow files." Cordelia motioned to an empty space on her desk, still looking at her desktop monitor.

"Anything else Miss. Goode?" Misty asked.

"Would you mind closing the door? It's a bit breezy in here." Cordelia said.

"Sure, do ya want me to leave?"

"No, its okay, I think I could do with some company for a little while."

Misty raised her brow in surprise as she took a seat opposite her boss. Silence overcame the two, with Cordelia still quickly typing away as Misty busied herself by looking around the office. It was stylish to say the least, and she loved the view of the city from the wall sized window which sat behind Cordelia as her backdrop.

"So, how did you start working here Miss. Goode?" Misty questioned.

"My mother owns the company, so naturally when she finally dies I'll inherit it. But for now I'm in this department thanks to my Aunt Myrtle, the Editor-in-Chief."

"Wow you must be loaded." Misty thought aloud before realising what she said. "Crap, sorry I didn't mean to say that."

Cordelia chuckled. "Well you're not wrong."

Misty blushed.

"So, I take it yesterday you were looking for a job." Cordelia said changing the subject.

"Yeah, I got fired that day too actually"

"Really, you know- I did get a complaint about the elevators not working for the paramedics to get up the stairs. Was that you?"

"I didn't break the elevator Miss. Goode." Misty gawked with a blush.

"No no," Cordelia circled her wrist to motivate her mind "That foul man that was shouting those false compliments at those God awful models in dreadful clothes"

"Um- yeah, that-ugh, that was me." Misty said anxiously.

"Oh don't look so alarmed… So, care to enlighten me on how it came to be that you ended up with blood on you?" Cordelia asked.

"I punched him." Misty stated. "Multiple times." Misty nervously waited Cordelia's reply.

"Finally someone did it. I'm glad it was you. It feels like I had a hand in it in an odd sort of way."

"If only you'd known me sooner and you could've."

"True, but if I'd met you sooner I wouldn't have been able to do this in that elevator." Cordelia dropped her attention from her computer, grabbing Misty's face from over the desk with both her hands and kissing her roughly.

Although surprised, Misty kissed back with the same force. The assistant gripped onto the end of the desk her knuckles turning white as Cordelia pulled away, her dark eyes flashing with lust.

"Get on the desk." She ordered, quickly clearing a space for Misty to sit.

Misty didn't have to hesitate and did as she was told.

"We'll make this quick okay?" Cordelia said, her hands running up and down Misty's sides.

"I don't care, as long as you finish this time." She exhaled, her breaths getting shallower by the second.

"Eager. I like it." With this Cordelia kissed tenderly down Misty's neck, her hands simultaneously reaching down gripping Misty's hips and anchoring the younger blonde to the desk. "I'm glad you chose the skirt today, makes this much easier."

"If I knew you were gonna do this I would've skipped clothes all together and got here on time." Misty could feel her breath hitch in the back of her throat as she felt Cordelia's breath ghost over the top of her panties.

"Clothes make it interesting." The older blonde murmured, carefully pulling the offending garment down allowing her better access.

"Whatever you say." She stifled a moan by gnawing on her bottom lip.

Misty could feel Cordelia's lips trace up her inner thigh, her tongue changing course quickly as it began flicking at her clit. Misty let out a piteous cry of pleasure as Cordelia's hand made its way up her leg. Her fingers slipped inside easily through Misty's folds.

"God, Cordelia." Misty groaned.

She stopped abruptly. "It's Miss. Goode in the workplace Misty."

"Fine Miss. Goode," Misty paused as Cordelia began pumping her fingers faster. "Just fuck me already."

Cordelia smirked. "As you wish. Keep your eyes on me, don't look away or I'll stop. And we both know how much you hated that last time."

Misty nodded, her head lolling down to look at her boss.

Each and every pump of Cordelia's fingers made Misty's body tense up, her muscle's convulsions exhausting her. A thin layer of sweat began forming on her brow and any thought of being found out by their coworkers left her mind entirely as Cordelia continued swiping Misty's clit with her tongue.

Misty could feel herself reaching her climax, her hips involuntarily bucking against Cordelia's touch. Suddenly her walls tightened around Cordelia's fingers and she cried out. Cordelia's lips attacking her mouth to stifle her name being called.

"Now isn't the time for you to scream my name loud enough for the reception secretary to hear you."

Misty groaned, trembling as Cordelia helped her off the desk. She wiped the corner of her mouth and pulled up Misty's skirt back to its former position.

"I'm glad you kept your hair down and messy today. You can barely tell the difference… Oh please do look sharp Misty, you still seem rather dazed."

"Sorry M-Miss. Goode. Won't happen again." Misty blinked hard, trying to stand properly and still for that matter. "Do you still need me or do you want me to go?" Misty said.

"You can go for a half hour break, tidy yourself up a bit. But before you come back grab me some coffee? Just a regular latte will do. Get one for yourself too."

"Sure thing Miss. Goode." Misty turned on heel. Before she could leave she was halted by her boss calling for her again.

"Also Misty," Cordelia said as Misty placed her hand on the door handle. "Would you like to join me for a fashion gala this Friday? I'd be awfully lost without my assistant."

"Yeah, sounds great. Where is it?"

"Just downstairs actually, my mother throws them quite frequently."

Misty gulped. "Is she gonna be there?"

"Probably, but she'll be too drunk to even know what's happening." Cordelia paused before getting back to her computer. "Anyway, be ready at 6. I'll see if I can get a company car to pick you up."

"Wait, but I don't have anything to wear."

"Don't worry I'll sort it out for you. Now coffee please?"

"Yes Miss. Goode"


	3. Part 3

**Authors note: So, me and Ellii51 didn't really think this was going to be that long in all honesty but... it has kind of spiraled out of control into this crazy huge thing so yeah... Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: We own jack shit basically. **

**WC: 3,390 (encase you were interested)**

The rest of the week had been fairly mundane, easy tasks really, running back and forth to the printer, following Cordelia around with a clipboard and showing people into her office. She seemed distant, perhaps because of the gala- bewitched being the main theme of the night. Cordelia did seem rather stressed although she insisted she was fine. Which Misty knew she was. It was Cordelia Goode, the woman who could topple corporate giants. Of course she was fine.

The dress she had picked up for Misty truly was something simplistic, tight- like Cordelia liked, Black with sharpened shoulder pads underneath the fabric, its long sleeves coming down as far as the dress itself did, which wasn't very much. Her entire chest area would be exposed bar the small M shaped fabric on the dress that covered her breasts. A black choker accompanied it, intricate tendrils weaving in and out of each other as a large piece of unpolished turquoise was suspended in an oval capsule from the choker.

The dress hung on the wardrobe in all its simplistic splendor, ready for Misty to wear that evening. and there was no denying how much she liked it, it was a designer make, someone with the name of Christian made it. She only remembered the first name, the last name sounded like some kind of fancy meaningless french perfume. Door- it was something along those lines.

Misty slipped the dress over her head, wiggling down into the suffocating fabric. After checking it looked right in the mirror by her wardrobe, she slipped on the pair of simple black heels Cordelia had sent over with the dress. The blonde was just lucky they were the perfect fit because she had no idea how long Cordelia would want her to stay at the gala. From what Misty had heard around the office, Fiona's famous galas could last anywhere from starting at 7 to in some cases 3 the next morning.

After hearing a loud honking sound from outside and receiving a text from Cordelia at the same time.

'Company car outside, its an Aston Martin, should be easy enough to spot. Don't be late. -C. Goode'

Misty grabbed her clutch from the side table in the hall and rushed down the stairs. Upon reaching the sleek car she took out her phone and texted Cordelia back.

'In the car, where should I meet you? Your office?'

Within seconds Cordelia's reply flashed on the screen.

'Meet me at my office, leave anything there if you must. Then we can proceed down to the main area.'

Misty tapped out 'Okay, will be there shortly.' to Cordelia before placing the phone back in her clutch.

Within minutes the company car was parked outside of Robichaux's offices and from what Misty could see, some guests had already began to arrive early, each one dressed in the finest and most extravagant of party wear. Misty watched as press littered the entrance to the office. She couldn't possibly walk through there.

She got out of the car and made her way across the street and around to the back of the building. Opening the door, she accidentally bumped into a short, heavily made up woman who Misty recognised as Madison, one of the models from the shoot a few days ago.

"Watch where you're going you stupid bitch."

Misty sneered back at the light haired model. "Why don't you watch your mouth first."

"Ooh you're feisty, I heard that's how Cordy likes them." The girl teased.

"How'd you know I'm her assistant?" Misty said with a glare. "Whatever it doesn't matter, I have somewhere to be." She hissed reaching for the door handle. "So if you'll excuse me."

Misty felt a hand around her wrist tighten.

"I'm not done with you yet."

The Cajun pulled away from the grasp, holding her tongue and her unbridled anger that was currently teetering over the edge of a very unstable cliff.

"Look I've got somewhere to be so unless you want me to ruin that pretty face of yours in the same way I did to that photographer, I suggest ya let me go."

Reluctantly, Madison stepped away from the older blonde as she brushed down the sides of her cocktail dress. "Fine, but this isn't over. Next time you speak to me like that you're gonna regret it."

Misty watched after the girl as she stormed away from Robichaux's back entrance and around to the front of the building. She wasn't very famous so it was unlikely that the paparazzi would swarm her on sight when they had much more important people such as Robichaux's editor-in-chief Myrtle Snow to grab. After the model was out of sight, Misty pulled her phone out of her clutch to check the time.

'6:30pm.' It read. Misty was already a little late for Cordelia, so she rushed towards the nearest elevator and on reaching her designated floor paced quickly and carefully to her boss' office and knocked lightly on the frosted glass door.

"Miss. Goode?"

"Come in Misty." Cordelia said opening the door for her assistant.

"Sorry I'm late," Misty apologised. "Had a little altercation at the back entrance with a model."

"You didn't punch her did you?" Cordelia remarked as she looked at Misty's troubled expression.

"Oh God no. Didn't want her blood on this dress. Thanks for sending it by the way." Misty paused. "Also you look amazin'." She said looking up and down the white dress that Cordelia was wearing. A fishtail dress, black swirls near the top and bottom on white fabric. strapless and very slimming around her waist. It was the epitome of elegance.

"Thankyou." Cordelia smiled. "And it's fine Misty. Do you have anything you want to leave in the office before we go downstairs?" Cordelia asked.

Misty brushed Cordelia off with a wave of her wrist. "Nah, I'm good. Let's just go."

The two women left the office side by side as they made their way down the hall to the elevator. After pressing a few buttons and putting the elevator into motion they were surrounded in comfortable silence until the elevator grinded to a halt upon reaching their floor. The two left the small encased area and stepped out into what Misty could only describe as the most grandiose hall she had ever been in. The room was cascaded in decorations, tables were littered with the finest of food and champagne, and in the centre of the room on a small platform was an enlarged cover of Robichaux's latest issue magazine of which launch they were celebrating.

The cover was simple; Fiona dressed in her infamous all black attire was sat upon what looked like a throne. Written next to her in gold was '40 years of Robichaux, 40 years of fashion. Meet the woman behind the magazine.' To celebrate 40 years since Fiona Goode had transformed Robichaux's Publishings into one of the largest fashion media giants in the world. Although no longer editor-in-chief due to her high flying socialite schedule, Fiona still had a large amount of significance at the magazine, often resulting in her and Myrtle clashing over various ideas of what and what not to do.

Just looking at the cover made Misty think of what legacy Cordelia would leave after she had ascended to Fiona's position.

"You've got some pretty big shoes to fill haven't ya?" Misty said to Cordelia as she continued looking at the magazine cover.

"Unfortunately. My mother may have been brilliant in her earlier years, but everyone in this business knows that we've been going downhill for the last five years since she left. Auntie Myrtle's been doing all she can to keep us afloat."

"Well I think ya can do it." Misty smiled.

"Hopefully. Anyway let's get to our table before everyone starts to pour in, we've only got about five minutes before security starts letting them come up stairs." Cordelia lightly grabbed Misty by the arm and directed her to the table sat to the left of the platform.

Within minutes famous guests of the fashion world and long time friends of Fiona had begun to pour into the room. Being a main event in the fashion calendar, even rivals of Fiona had turned up. The most surprising of which being the founder and current editor-in-chief of Voodoo magazine, Marie Laveau, who was accompanied by a short, bearded man who Misty didn't recognise, and Voodoo's own Creative Director the mononymously named Queenie.

Cordelia took a seat next to Misty, watching the guests closely, her eyes ghosting over the dress and suit choices of party goers that made their way down the steps. Misty saw slight intimidation and hatred flash across Cordelia's eyes and to be honest, she didn't know where to look. Avoid eye contact with the more influential guests or simply not look at anyone at all. She looked down at her tables set up, a small round bowl occupied by a single black guppy at the centre of the table, a patterned black grey and white table cloth draped over the table as marble plates rested on slate table mats.

There was a small commotion from the top of the stairs. Misty glanced up to the entrance. Camera flashes became more frequent as voices shouted and hollered a name, though it was hard to make out who's name was being chanted due to the loud music. It was a further few minutes before anyone walked through to the hall. A tall woman with a fiery outburst of orange hair, outlandish red gloves and a pair of vintage glasses emerged through the archway, eliciting cheers from the crowd as her entourage of two followed her down the staircase, one, a small man with an vexatious habit of rubbing his hands together wearing a small brimmed hat. The other, an older woman with grey hair and a deadpan face who kept her gaze to the floor.

"Thats Myrtle Snow, my Aunt and her entourage, Quentin Fleming and Cecily Pembroke, snide people those two." Cordelia said into Misty's ear "Don't speak unless I tell you to or my aunt does. Understand?"

Misty nodded as the redhead approached, throwing her arms wide as Cordelia rose to meet her.

"Delia, Darling, so good to see you!"

Cordelia hugged her "Its nice to see you too Myrtle."

"You look absolutely astonishing."

"Thank you Myrtle, you look just as ravishing."

"Oh, don't I know it darling." She laughed.

"Quentin, Cecily, how are you?" The Creative Director asked politely.

"Very good thank you Miss. Goode." They said, keeping their eyes to the ground.

Myrtle's wandering gaze found its way to Misty.

"You're new." Myrtle smiled inquisitively, sitting down next to Cordelia.

The Cajun didn't look up until after a good few seconds had passed, she smiled. "Um, yes Miss. Snow I am."

"Speak up my dear girl I can't hear a word you're saying."

Misty leaned over the table slightly. "Yes Miss. Snow!" She hollered.

"Whats your name?"

"Misty Day, Miss. Snow."

"Misty May?"

"-Day!"

"Day?"

"Yes, Day!" Misty nodded with a light chuckle, much to the amusement of Myrtle.

Cordelia and Myrtle engaged in some light conversation for a moment while Misty glanced over to the other side of the room. The staff of Voodoo magazine continuously glancing over, looking at each member of the table up and down. The young woman turned her attention to the guppy swimming around in its small glass bowl. Something about it was relaxing, keeping her attention on a fish was not really her plan tonight but it seemed like a good idea in her current predicament.

The music was shut off and the lights plunged the hall into darkness. A few immature screams echoed and some uneasy laughs filled in the silence.

"Oh no." Cordelia moaned.

"What, what is it?" Misty asked.

"Its my mother."

Suddenly, Misty heard a what sounded like a fanfare accompanied by the booming voice of an emcee that Misty couldn't see in the room.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, may I present the founder of Robichaux Magazines and your host for this evening, Fiona Goode!"

The fanfare became even louder as four men entered the room from the main entrance. Hoisted onto what Misty could only describe as a glamorized stretcher was Fiona Goode herself. As the men made their way into the room the guests clapped for their host, who waved back until the men helped her off of the stretcher like carrier.

Misty leaned over to Cordelia as Fiona composed herself on the centre platform.

"Well that was grand." She remarked, looking at the woman whose hands were now clasped around a lectern next to her magazine cover.

"Fiona always did like to make an entrance." Cordelia replied.

Fiona cleared her throat and began making a speech on her successes at Robichaux's. Every now and then Misty could see Myrtle and Cordelia muttering to each other and glaring at the woman.

After Fiona had finished her speech and officially started the party, Cordelia excused herself and Myrtle from the table and headed towards the corner of the room. For the next few minutes, Misty sat isolated at her seat as she flicked through her messages on her phone before being interrupted by the bearded man who had entered with Marie Laveau at the start of the party.

"Excuse me," He said holding out his hand. "Would you like to dance?"

Misty hesitated and looked the man up and down. He was wearing a simple black suit with a red tie, the colour matching the dresses of the two women he came with. The man seemed to sense her hesitation and quickly apologised.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to come on too strong there. I guess I should introduce myself." He said extending out his hand once more. "I'm Hank Foxx, Miss Laveau's assistant."

Misty cautiously took the man's hand as he helped her up out of her seat. "Misty Day, assistant to Miss. Goode."

"I know who you are." Hank commented raising his brow.

"Word travels fast 'round here huh?"

"Indeed it does." Hank lead Misty to the middle of the dance floor. "You should be careful you know."

"Why?" She asked, her brows furrowing as he put a hand on her waist.

"I'm sure you've spent quite a bit of… time, shall we say, with Miss. Goode"

"Of course i have, I'm her assistant"

Hank shook his head lightly, dipping the curly haired Cajun. "Thats not what i meant"

"And what did you mean?" Misty scowled.

The assistant smiled lightly. "You know i used to be her assistant too."

Misty tried to pull away but Hank kept a firm hold on her waist. She wasn't going to make a scene, it was unprofessional.

"Get your hand off me." She hissed into his ear.

"Aren't you enjoying our little chat?"

"Not particularly."

"That's a shame. As I was saying, be careful with Cordelia. She will break you." Hank looked at her with a firm gaze as he herded her to the other side of the dance floor. "I speak from experience."

"You seem a little bitter about it don't ya think?" Misty smirked. She refused to let the man have the upper hand.

"Bitter doesn't scratch the surface."

"So what? She broke your itty bitty heart as her assistant and then you left?" Misty pursed her lips trenchantly, feigning sympathy.

Hank swallowed. "Actually I got fired, but that's for a completely unrelated issue.

Misty could see that she was winning in their little argument and decided to press the man's buttons even further. "What, you screw the receptionist too?" She snorted.

Hank gritted his teeth and tightened his hold on Misty's wrist, making her flinch slightly. "You're gonna regr-"

"Hi Misty," Cordelia smiled sweetly. "Can I borrow you for second? I need to speak to you for a moment in private. Hi Hank." Her upper lip twitching in disgust.

"Cordelia," Hank began. "Misty and I here were just talking about you. I see you're busy so I'll leave you both." He smiled falsely before walking back to Marie Laveau's table.

"Smarmy bastard." Cordelia muttered through gritted teeth. "How the hell is he here? Last time I saw him I made security swear to shoot him dead on sight. Guess they thought I was joking."

"Do you need me to contact security Miss. Goode?"

"No no…" She said with a dismissive hand. "Could you follow me please, I need to speak to you in my office."

Misty followed the older woman to the elevator, pressing the buttons once inside to take them to their usual floor. After striding down the hallway and into the darkened room, Misty was surprised when Cordelia slammed her up against the wall of her office.

"Are we doing this now Miss. Goode?" Misty asked between Cordelia's rough kisses. "What about the gala downstairs?"

"Who gives a shit about the fucking gala? It's just there to celebrate how rotten and how manipulative my mother can be on order to get to the top."

Cordelia ran her hands over Misty's body before settling them at the younger woman's thighs as she brought up one of Misty's legs, placing it around her body as she gripped it tightly in her hand.

Misty's breath caught in the back of her throat, lolling her head backward against the wall to allow for better access to her ethereal skin which Cordelia happily attacked, pulling off the delicate choker and throwing it across the room over her shoulder. Her teeth grazing Misty's soft neck as she nipped and sucked quickly, grinding her hips into Misty whose hands clawed at the back of Cordelia's dress, trying to resist tearing the fabric.

"Cordelia I was just wondering-" Myrtle looked up from her phone as she entered the office. Cordelia pulled herself away from Misty. Coughing lightly and composing herself, Misty tried to calm her irregular breathing, leaning off the wall and rubbing her neck as she stood gawkishly.

"Myrtle." Cordelia stammered, fixing her hair "I-"

The red head held up a gloved hand. "You don't have to explain this to me. But we best keep this from your mother, she won't be happy if she found out you were fucking every assistant that ever walked through the gates of Robichaux's." Myrtles sight jumped to Misty for a small moment before giving a small nod. "I shall keep people off this floor until you arrive back downstairs." She said closing the office door.

"Fuck." Cordelia muttered under her breath "God fucking damn it!" She yelled, dragging her hands across the desk, clearing it of all the papers and files that scattered over the floor. Misty stood quietly. rubbing her arm awkwardly. Cordelia glanced up at her and her brows furrowed.

"Christ."

"I'm sorry Miss. Goode." Misty apologised, she wasn't sure what for but it was better than saying it was fine. because fine wasn't the word right now.

She shook her head. "Your neck, we're going to have to cover that up before we go back downstairs."

"My-" Misty's brows furrowed in confusion, she walked over to the window and looked at her reflection. Five small bruises traced up her neck. Cordelia was behind her, wrapping a small black scarf around her throat.

"There, good as new."

Misty adjusted the scarf so it fit more comfortably around her neck. "Are-are you okay Miss. Goode? I mean- um."

"I'm fine Misty. It's just," Cordelia paused to calm herself down. "This gala, and Fiona, and I just feel so stressed lately and I don't really know what to do."

Misty put a hand on her bosses shoulder, pulling her into a tight embrace. It felt awkward at first seeing as how Cordelia was her boss and their relationship was strictly sexual, but after Cordelia leaned further into Misty's arms the awkwardness seemed to pass fairly easily.

After a few moments, Cordelia finally pulled away from Misty. "Thank you, Misty, I actually really needed that."

"No problem, Miss. Goode." The young woman smiled softly. "Do you wanna go back down to the party?"

"I think we should." Cordelia raised her brow. "Wouldn't want anyone to think we were doing anything up here now would we?"

"No Miss. Goode." Misty smirked, following Cordelia back downstairs to the attend the rest of the gala.


	4. Part 4

**Authors note: Sorry this took a little while to get out. truth be told we had a little bit of writers block. But that's gone now and myself and my fabulous co-writer Ellii51 are operation on other projects also. So you have those to look forward to! **

**Disclaimer: Characters and stuff... yeah. we don't got's them.**

"I didn't see you." She said.

"What?"

"At the gala. I didn't see you."

"Oh- yeah, I didn't go."

"Oh."

"I'm an I.T guy, I wasn't invited." He laughed lightly.

"Sorry, I didn't-"

"It's fine." He smiled. "Not all of us can be as privileged at you Miss. Day."

She blushed slightly "Just call me Misty."

"Alright Misty." Kyle smiled, taking a sip of his coffee. "So how did you find the gala?"

"Eh." Her nose scrunched up slightly.

"Not good?"

"It was good," She said. "Just not great, ya know."

He nodded. "Yeah, I know… Let me guess you found Hank."

"He found me."

"Ah I see, and that went-"

"Horribly." She groaned, wrapping her hands around the cardboard cup.

"Well, that's Hank. He was always a bit-" Kyle paused looking for the right word. "Blunt."

"A bit?" Misty scoffed raising her brow.

"Okay, he was very blunt. Probably because when he was working under Cordelia he always acted as if he was her be all- end all. that kind of thing."

"So, what actually went on between those two?" She asked, sipping lightly at her drink.

"There was a lot of back and forth between them, I'll be honest, they fucked- a lot, like every day. And Hank tried to make these- crazy decisions and order people about and Cordelia didn't like it at all."

"Is that why he got fired?"

He laughed and shook his head lightly. "No actually, he kept screwing the secretary."

Misty snorted out her tea that came splintering out of her mouth. Kyle pulled a face and moved his cup off the table with a slight laugh.

"Something funny?" He asked.

Misty pursed her lips, a small grin rising on them "Nah, its nothin'."

"Okay then…"

"Ya really wanna know dont' cha?"

"Yes."

"Another time," She grinned looking down at her watch "Slightly late, oh well."

"Slightly?"

"Okay, half an hour."

"Something up with you and Miss. Goode?"

She gave a tightlipped smile. "No, nothing at all."

Kyle raised both his brows and pressed his lips together. "Alright."

"Thanks for the coffee Kyle"

"Its cool, We can do it again sometime and- you know… if you ever needed to talk-"

"Yeah, I'll know where to come."

"Good."

"Now, gotta dash I'm afraid, Miss. Goode will be waiting."

XXX

On arriving back at the office, Misty noticed that something was different. The atmosphere of the place was off. It didn't feel as oddly calming as it usually did and while walking around she couldn't see anyone in sight. Even the secretary was gone. As she stepped further through the corridors cautiously, Misty turned left and into the drawing room. As she looked inside all she could see was chaos; papers every where and a lot of yelling. At the front of the room stood a very stressed out Cordelia, her left hand placed behind the back of her ear as she spoke exasperatedly with Myrtle.

"Cordelia darling this is a disaster. It's all wrong. The colours of the shoot don't match it's theme. I know we all loathe your mother but this issue is a tribute to her and I don't think this fits in."

"I know, Myrtle but we haven't got time to redo the shoot. This issue has to go on sale within the next two days and we can't assemble all the models back in that time. And you know how much of a diva Madison can be. She won't be willing to do that shoot again unless we pay her double." Cordelia sighed.

"Then for God's sake Delia hire different models!"

"Its not that easy! We need to review portfolios, make sure they will fit in with the clothes, we would be limited to the same size models as Zoe and Madison to the T for them to be able to even wear the clothes, let alone have the finesse to cover my mother's tribute magazine. And you know how she'll react if we mess it up."

"If we don't end up dead my dear we'll wish we were." Myrtle moved over to a chair placed by the large circular table in the middle of the room and grabbed what looked to be an expensive designer bag. "I'm sorry to leave you at this pressing time Delia, but I have an important meeting with Chanel about whether we can use their latest line of products in our next issue."

As Myrtle paced towards the exit with Cecily and Quentin in tow, the rest of the staff parted as Cordelia yelled at her from the other side of the room.

"If we don't get this issue right Myrtle there won't be another issue!" She waved an angry fist. "Fuck you!"

Myrtle ignored the blonde haired woman and continued walking until she was out of sight, bumping into Misty hard enough to knock her back.

"Misty dear, I didn't see you there."

"Miss. Snow-I-I"

"Shh." She said pressing a gloved finger onto the Cajun's lips "Just get in there and calm her down."

Misty nodded quickly as she swallowed the lump that had built up in the back of her throat. The Cajun passed through the stream of stressing workers and to the back of the room to Cordelia, who was sitting at the table, her hands holding her head as she looked down. Misty pulled up a chair and lightly placed her hand on her boss' back alerting the older woman of her presence.

"Miss. Goode?" Misty started. "Are you alright?"

Cordelia looked up towards Misty before leaning back into her chair. "Honestly, no. This whole issue is going to be a disaster. It's not even that it's the whole thing, it's just a few pages that need redoing. we can't even cut them out because we need to reach the page requirement. I kind of wish we hadn't had the gala for this already and had saved it for after the publishing. But Fiona couldn't have that, no. She had to have a grand unveiling ceremony." Cordelia paused. "Self-centred bitch." She muttered under her breath. "Sorry I'm ranting at you."

"It's fine Miss. Goode. That's sorta what I'm here for. And to get ya coffee of course."

Cordelia chuckled slightly. "Actually I'm glad you're here, maybe you could give me some suggestions. Or threaten a photographer and some modes into doing another shoot."

"Find me a photographer and I will." Misty replied with a light hearted shrug.

"Wouldn't that be nice, I could do with seeing someone getting slapped in the face."

"Yeah, tends to wake ya up a little bit."

"I think I should get started on those phone calls," Cordelia began as she rose from her seat. "It's not as if we don't have the money to pay Madison double and Zoe will probably come back to do the shoot at lower price. She's not as well known as Madison yet so anything would be good to further her career."

After leaving her chair, Cordelia walked back towards the whiteboard behind her which was covered in quickly scrawled notes and ideas. She cleared her throat before slamming her fist against the board, the noise loud enough to ward the attention of the rest of the panicked staff in the room.

"Okay, listen up. I'm going to head back to my office to make some phone calls and reorganise the shoot as fast as possible. While I am gone, you should all be working on the final touches of this issue. Despite our current dilemma, everything else needs to be nothing short of perfect. If possible, some of you can go downstairs to set up the alternative shoot. Luckily Myrtle chose what she wanted before leaving and she left it in that portfolio on the table. Anyway, as both Myrtle and I are both going to be absent, if you have any issues you will report directly to Nan."

"Nan?" A woman in the front row asked.

"The girl with the brown hair, you may have seen her around the office." Cordelia headed towards the exit. "Come on Misty, I need your help."

"My help? Miss. Goode Wouldn't you rather someone more competent?"

She turned confused. "Why, who else could be more suited?" Cordelia asked as the two women turned the corner and entered the corridor leading to Cordelia's office.

"Wait, you're not actually making me punch a photographer again are ya? I thought you were kiddin' earlier?"

"I didn't joke about with security, why would I joke to you?" Cordelia stated, her expression becoming serious.

Misty's eyes widened "I-um."

"Don't worry Misty I am actually joking with you. However, what I do need you to do is call up some photographers and ask if they are able to make it for a shoot tomorrow, you can be threatening if you wish, with some of them it may even work. While you do that I'm going to be calling up Madison and Zoe."

As Cordelia unlocked the door, she gestured for Misty to sit down in her usual seat as she went through her desk, finally pulling out a small stack of what to Misty looked like business cards.

"Ok, you can go through these," Cordelia said sorting through the cards putting back a few before handing the pile to Misty. "Most of them should be available, start with this one," Cordelia pointed. "First."

Misty looked at the card. "What kind of name is Spalding?"

"He's an old friend of Fiona's. Actually for a time he was in love with her but that was in the 70s, my mother's early years. Doesn't talk much now though, if at all. If you emphasise that the shoot is for my mother's 40th anniversary issue he should hopefully be on board for it. May take a bit of persuasion though. Coax him out, I have faith in you."

Misty swallowed looking at the card. She pulled out her phone and carefully typed in the number as Cordelia left the room. It rang a few times before she heard an answer.

"Hello?" A hoarse voice answered on the other end of the line.

"Hi, I'm Misty Day representing the office of Cordelia Goode, Creative Director of Robichaux's Fashion Magazine. Miss. Goode was wonderin' if you'd be interested in doing a shoot tomorrow at 3pm? It's urgent."

"Look Miss Day, I haven't done a shoot in ten years. Why would I suddenly get back to doing them now."

Misty paused, trying to think of the right words to use. She changed her tone from friendly secretary and attempted to emulate the tone Cordelia would use when talking with her clients.

"We have a substantial amount to p-"

"What are you doing with your voice?"

"Ugh nothing."

"I'm not interested in money. I'm sorry Miss Day but you'll need to find someone else."

Misty was ready to panic, she could not let Cordelia down. "Wait, the shoot-"

"Yes yes what about the shoot"

"It's for the 40th anniversary of Fiona Goode taking over the company. If you do the shoot I'm sure Miss. Goode could arrange some sort of reunion for you and her mother. I understand you were fairly close."

There was silence over the other end of the line and for the next few moments Misty felt as if her nerves were going to shatter. The only thing she could hear was the blood pumping through her ears with each erratic heartbeat.

"Fine. I'll do the shoot on that condition. I'll be there tomorrow at three. Make sure the models are ready for when I get there."

"Yes Mr. Spalding, thank you for doing this."

Just as Misty hung up the phone, Cordelia reentered the room with a smile on her face. "How'd yours go? The models okay to do it?" Misty asked looking up at her boss.

"Luckily yes, as I predicted Madison wants double pay but like I said it's fine. Any luck with Spalding?"

"He said he'll do it."

Cordelia laughed and clapped her hands together. "That's great!"

"But on one condition," Misty added.

"Oh God, what is it?"

"You set up a meeting between him an' Fiona." Misty bit her lip and closed her eyes, waiting for Cordelia's response.

"That should work, I'll just get my mother to agree to it while drunk. I'm seeing her this weekend anyway and even if she doesn't agree the shoot will already be over and done with."

"Then I guess everything's sorted then?" Misty replied, watching Cordelia move to stand by the window. She stood idle, watching the City, the seemingly silent city that buzzes with life. Misty glanced at her for a moment, she seemed so perfect, standing over the city like she owned it. Her elegance executed with perfect finesse in every movement. Misty could listen to her talk all day, as if every word that bounced off her tongue were some gem of exquisite design. Misty stared back down at her paperwork, blinking hard- no, she couldn't be feeling anything for this woman could she? Their relationship was boss, assistant. Sex and nothing else. Yet she found herself being drawn to the woman, the woman with the world ready to be wrapped around her little finger with such ease and weather she knew it or not, Misty was too.

"Hey Misty," Cordelia said turning away from the window slightly to face her assistant. "Thank you for your help today. If you hadn't have come in to calm me down at that moment I would probably still be shitting myself over what would happen tomorrow. Plus you managed to get Spalding to do the shoot after ten years on hiatus. When Myrtle hears that she'll probably buy you some kind of ridiculous cake."

"It-it was nothing Miss. Goode, I'm glad to have helped." Misty started to get out of her seat.

"Are you going anywhere Misty?" Cordelia asked.

"Uh, yeah I was just about to ask you if I could go home. I've uh- I've got a headache. You know from all that yellin' earlier? It's only just startin' to come on now." Misty lied.

For a split second, Misty swore she could see Cordelia's face falter in disappointment but maybe that was her imagination. "Oh okay, try and come in tomorrow if you can, I'm going to need you again to keep me sane and stop me from choking Madison."

"No problem, Miss. Goode. I'll see ya tomorrow." The Cajun stepped towards the doorway before being stopped by Cordelia's hand on her shoulder. Before she could say anything, the assistant was pulled in for a tentative hug by the older woman.

"Seriously Misty thank you." The older woman smiled sincerely.

Cordelia pulled away, a little too quick for Misty's liking. "I'll see you tomorrow. Should I meet you in here?"

"If you wouldn't mind," Cordelia said as Misty reached for the door. As the blonde pulled it open she was once again stopped from leaving by the voice of her boss. "By the way Misty, when it's just us feel free to call me Cordelia. I think we've reached that level of intimacy that when we're alone it seems a bit formal for you to be calling me Miss. Goode all the time."

Misty nodded. "No problem Miss Goo- I mean, Cordelia. That's gonna take a bit of gettin' used to." Misty chuckled.

"You should get used to it." Cordelia grinned.

"I hope so."


	5. Part 5

**Authors note: Sorry for the slight (fucking huge) ****delay, clashing things and whatnot, blame Ellie51! (I'm kidding) But as promised here's the next part of this section of Parallels! Also, thanks to those of you leaving messages and comments it really does help and effect how we write so shout out to you guys! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: We do not own anyone, that is considered morally wrong in many countries. **

Back and forth, back and forth. The endless pacing of Cordelia Goode was beginning to irritate every person in the room, everyone except Misty Day. She had taken matters into her own hands, yelling demands while calling two different people at once. It was hectic to say the very least.

"Where the fuck is she?" Cordelia growled.

"She's not picking up her phone Miss. Goode." Misty said.

"Great". Cordelia chewed on the inside of her cheek, folding her arms and clenching her fingers around her elbows in annoyance.

Spalding moved away from his camera and approached Cordelia with a scowl on his filthy face.

"I can't be here all day "

"Yes Mr. Spalding I understand that"

"No, you dont. If you did you would have gotten someone else to model."

"It's my mother's cover and as much as i hate to admit it, Madison knows the camera. Who else am I going to pull up right this second?"

Spalding pointed a shaking finger towards Misty who was threatening someone over the phone on the other side of the room. "What about her, we can get her make up done quickly and she's got the look."

"She's my assistant!"

He paused. "Does your mother know?"

"What about her being my assistant? No, she doesn't."

"Then you use her for the shoot and then you fire her. Pretend she was a model."

"Are you realistically suggesting I fire one of my best assistants just to lie to my mother?" Cordelia asked, frowning at Spalding.

"Yes, your mother is an important woman Cordelia. She," Spalding nodded his head towards Misty who was still on the phone, "Is an assistant, in all that she;s worth what is she to you? Nothing. Not in the grand scale of things Miss. Goode, there are plenty of other assistants available out there."

Cordelia hesitated. She wasn't quite sure how to handle this and for once, she had to seriously think about letting Misty go and that thought seemed utterly terrifying. She had no other choice. And besides, it would be for the best. She was becoming too close for comfort to her assistant. It was time for a change. "Fine," Cordelia said gritting her teeth slightly. "I'll ask her."

Cordelia walked up to Misty, suppressing every emotion she felt in her gut that was sure to keep her lying awake for weeks to come.

"Misty," Cordelia said warding the younger woman's attention.

The Cajun looked up, her hands digging into her scalp as she sighed and shook her head "I can't get a hold of anyone I'm really s-"

"Don't be sorry." She said sternly. "Look I need you to do something for me."

"Yeah, anythin'."

"I need you to model the shoot." Oh how she hopped the offer would be declined.

Misty stammered for a moment. "Miss cordelia I-"

She put a hand on the younger blonde;s shoulder. "You can do it."

There was a moment of pause, silence throughout the building. "Okay."

"Great!" Cordelia stitched a fake smile onto her lips while helping the girl up, gripping her shoulders.

"Miss. Goode," Misty asked following her boss to make-up. "Won't the other Miss. Goode be angry that you used me?"

Again the Creative Director gave a false grin. "Let me worry about my mother, you'll do great."

Misty gave a nervous smile as a make-up team swarmed her in seconds. It didn't take long to prep Misty, she didn't need heavy makeup or anything that took time to make her look like she belonged on the front cover. It was lucky some of the clothes fitted too otherwise all of this would be for nothing.

After Misty was finally fully prepped for the shoot, she left the prep closet and wandered over to Cordelia who was standing idly by the set, her head looking down at her phone.

"How do I look?" Misty asked, tapping Cordelia lightly on the shoulder to gain her attention.

Cordelia turned around, slightly startled by the sudden tapping on her shoulder. Facing her was Misty, her wild curly hair was styled in a similar fashion to one of Fiona's old looks and she was wearing a simple black outfit reminiscent of the one's Cordelia faintly remembered her mother wearing back in the 1980s, the highlight of her Fiona's career. Although Cordelia hated and despised absolutely everything about her mother, she had to admit that the fashion icon's style looked pretty good on Misty. Cordelia's eyes roamed up and down the younger woman's body taking it all in.

"You uh," Cordelia paused. "You look great Misty."

And she did, stunning in fact, Cordelia faced herself becoming rather nervous very quickly which begged the question why- why was she filling with colour at the sight of her assistant. Repress it. was the only thing echoing around her mind.

"Miss. Day, We're ready for you"

"Delia I-"

"Misty," Cordelia said calmly putting her hands on the womans face

"You'll do great"

Misty made her way up to the white background of the large set, a man walked out from behind the set with a large boa constrictor. pure white- he placed it around Misty's neck as he eyes lit up.

Spalding began taking photos a few snaps here and there but no enthusiastic clicking- which was slightly odd.

"I can't work with this." He said "We're trying to do a witch theme not a'_I'm a happy little princess'_ theme."

"I'm sorry." Misty looked to Cordelia for some assistance "I've never-"

Cordelia sighed and moved toward Misty, putting her palm on Misty's face. The snake began to make its way up Cordelia's shoulder as she lent down by Misty's ear.

"Look at that camera like you look at me, you'll be fine."

She hesitated but gave a small unsure nod.

Spalding scowled at Cordelia as she moved away from the white background, watching her assistant change her technique to fit in with Spalding's demands for the shoot. The blonde's positions became much more robust and authoritative, just like how Fiona was on the cover of her last anniversary issue which Spalding was hoping to recreate now.

It seemed to be going well. With each shot Spalding became more enthusiastic (as enthusiastic as a bitter man such as himself could get anyway) and Cordelia could feel her stress about the shoot slowly going down. However, as the shoot progressed the Creative Director found herself increasingly drawn to the younger blonde's movements. There was something about the way her body looked so lithe and surprisingly comfortable in the various poses that Misty was currently doing.

The peacefulness didn't last for long though. As soon as Cordelia's mind began to wander she was interrupted by Madison Montgomery barging in on the shoot, doors swinging wide, demanding they redo everything with her instead of Misty.

"This is bullshit!" The young blonde yelled, crossing her arms over her chest as she stormed towards Cordelia. "How can you let her take my place? I was late by ten minutes and you assholes started without me?"

"Madison, you were late by an hour. We had no choice but to go on without you or Spalding would have left and then where would we be? Without a cover to my mothers 40th anniversary magazine"

"I was ten damn minutes late Cordelia, Get that bitch out of the studio and send her for coffee, that's all shes good for. Oh and Delia," She said pivoting on her heel "Use someone else and I'll see to it everyone knows what you do with your little staff toys"

"Back off Madison." Cordelia didn't know how but Misty had materialized behind Madison, her height being well utilized to her advantage to look as intimidating as she could.

Madison scoffed and looked at her up and down "Excuse you?"

"I said _back off_." Misty eyed the smaller girl with a glare that could freeze blood on chapped lips. the snake was abandoned on the floor somewhere behind her.

Madison shoved back the Cajun. "You back off you bayou bitch. Why don't you just go eat Cordelia out under the desk? Besides making mediocre coffee that's all you seem to be good at."

"You bitch." Misty saw red. She didn't even think before she realised that she was on top the younger model, holding her down and repeatedly smacking her in the head. Beneath her, Madison protested by squirming and writhing, trying to push the Cajun off her chest to no avail. Her hands moved to the models throat as the younger girl batted her arms around erratically, catching Misty on the nose, her head cracked to the side as she grunted. Madison threw off Misty and was half on her feet until the Cajun pulled her back, tearing fabric and clawing at skin as the model hit the ground hard. Misty straddled her, strong hands beating away relentlessly at Madison's face as her struggling subsided. Blood flew and It wasn't until Misty could feel Cordelia as well two security guards grabbing her beneath her arms, pulling her off the smaller girl that she fully realised the extent of her brutal onslaught.

When she was back on her feet, Misty straightened out her clothes, pressing down firmly on the crinkles in the fabric to try and get rid of them. She ran a hand quickly through her hair to push it away from her face and wiped the blood from her nose as the guards helped Madison up off the ground in her dazed state. After she was pulled to her feet the younger girl tried to wipe some of blood away from her lip and nose from where Misty had hit her.

The Cajun opened her mouth to apologise in a somewhat snub way, immediately regretting what she did. Not that she didn't want to hit Madison because god she did- but she could guess what repercussions she could face because of it due to it happening within Robichaux's grounds. Not just her but Cordelia as well.

"Madison-" she began

She held up a hand and stumbled over to the curly haired woman, paused and smacked her hand across Misty's face, her head snapping to the side "I'm going to sue this company into the ground." She hissed slowly.

Misty chewed her cheek as Cordelia brushed past her and glanced over her shoulder, it was hard to tell what emotion she was trying to carry the look was so brief but Misty's gut wrenched.

"Madison I'm real sorry-"

"No-" She laughed "No- _no_, you shut up, I don't need your apology."

"We can pay for health care and anything else you need."

Madison opened her mouth to pour out more vile name calling and threats but something in her eye lit up as her shrewd eyes caught Misty.

"Her." She extended a finger. "I want her gone and I want her sued for every dime she owns."

Cordelia glanced back at Misty for a moment "Madison-"

"Or I sue the whole company… seven digits."

Cordelia lowered her voice. "Fine but-"

"No, do it here, now. I want to watch."

Her sadistic request did not go unheard, it was hard not to and Misty was trying hard to convince herself that being tortured in a foreign country would be worse- but it wasn't, it definitely was not worse than this.

Cordelia slowly turned to face Misty who lowered her head. She needed to get rid of her anyway, but she truth be told, Cordelia only wanted to give her a suspension. Now, Misty would have to go.

"Cor- I- Um- Miss. Goode-"

"I don't want to hear it Misty." She barked. "You're fired!"

"But-"

"Turn around and leave the premises or I will have security escort you out."

Misty turned to the door biting down on a scream and holding back her tears.

"Oh and Misty? Our lawyers will be in touch" Her tone was cold and her composure stiff and rigid but her eyes seemed saddened, the light catching them a little more water filled than usual but Misty didn't bother to look that close, she couldn't, one of the security guards gave a small growl and moved toward her which forced her to flinch slightly. Madison chuckled lightly as Misty made her way out of the room quietly. Her head lowered and her eyes already stinging.

XXX

She regretted doing it, she shouldn't but she did and it hurt, it hurt alot. A tight pain in her chest made it seemingly impossible to breathe as she sat slumped half drunk on scotch in her office chair, her hair was a mess as she swirled the half empty glass that caught the lights of the city that twinkled from behind the floor to ceiling glass. The top button of her blouse was undone and the bags under her eyes were heavy and sore.

The dark room and its silence albeit the occasional siren and horn from the streets below was somewhat comforting to her as she sat slouched in her chair. She shouldn't be drinking but she needed to indulge herself. Besides, this took the edge off it.

Misty didn't deserve that, she was doing as she was told no more and no less… No, she did more, she never mixed up her coffee, she'd noticed what time Cordelia liked it, she had studied her file system and the way she looked at her, it was like she had spotted some kind of biological wonder yet unknown to science and the world. Yet Misty was ethereal in all her being and she had metaphorically clipped the wings of a young songbird and left it out in the cold and wet with the neighbours cat prowling in the bushes.

Another sip that quickly turned into the rest of the glass's contents were drained quickly down the back her throat.

She clumsily reached over for the rest of the bottle, knocking a couple papers from the desk and taking several tries to place the glass down on the table. She lifted the bottle and began to pour it but stopped and realised she could just drink from the bottle, there wasn't that much left anyway.

She took a deep breath and looked out over the city. She was down there somewhere, doing something, most likely crying, or drunk. Cordelia had already surpassed the first stage three hours ago.

There was a sudden ring of her office telephone, Cordelia scrunched up her eyebrows and gave the mouse a shake to display her monitor, the light came on and she closed her eyes as a wave of pain surged through her brain as she squinted at the screen; 3:45AM, Who would call at this time.

Cordelia reached over for the phone, forgetting her chair could infact move she fell onto the floor.

"Shit." She groaned.

The Creative Director desperately tried to pick herself up but her arms and legs seemed to have their own agendas, as did the ground which was moving sideways now…

She felt for the desk and used her arms to feel her way up the glass structure. She reached over for the phone just as it went to answer phone the small beep echoed around the room and there was a small silence.

There was an out of breath voice, footsteps, lots of footsteps, someone was running. "Cordelia!" Her name shattering of the person's tongue as their croaky voice came echoing down the phone line. "Help me!" She cried. Misty- that was Misty's voice, she knew it like the soft hum of a bird song. Now though was not the sweet melodic sound she was used to, Misty had called her and she sounded terrified.

_"Get her!_" A ghostish voice hollered from somewhere in the distance.

"Please _help_ me! P-"

The line went dead.


End file.
